Dark Prince
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: If you are christian, please make sure that you keep your faith out of the way so that it won't offend you. This is heretical in nature, so don't be offended. Harry Potter Bible crossover, no flames please... not giving any of the plot away...


**Dark Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. I only think up stories and write them down. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling for writing such an enthralling story. I absolutely like what I write and as it is being written by someone who mainly is described as Insane, it is often very confusing to my readers. Anyway now to quit my rambling about myself. The Insane part I was just kidding about and I hope you all like what I am about to write.

**

* * *

Fallen Prince

* * *

**

He lay there in Privet Drive Number 4. Beaten by his uncle who had once again lashed out at him just for saying something related to his talent. The beatings had only gotten worse after the threat made by Alastor Moody at the end of the school year.

He remembered it well. Uncle Vernon had turned purple from anger as soon as they sat in the car. He shouted at Harry for the duration of the trip back to Surrey. Then Harry was forcibly pushed towards the house with his belongings in his hands. Harry had been placed back into the cupboard as soon as they entered the house. Little Dudders wanted his room back and the boy had to sleep in the cupboard again. He was sick and tired of having to work all day long without a slight pause. Every time he tried he was forced to work harder by Vernon who had taken up the job of supervising him as he slaved for the man.

Harry had noticed that the Order members hid themselves all around Privet Drive. He had once seen the light glint of something that wasn't visible and had seen an indent in a patch of grass which was made by some sort of wooden leg. He had sent letters to the Order to please take him away from Privet Drive but they were all replied with a letter that was written by the esteemed leader of the Order:

_Harry,_

_You must remain at Privet Drive for the blood protection to be effective. Do not leave the house without a family member nearby. I hope you are coping with Sirius his death. I am sorry for keeping the Prophecy from you. Please forgive an old man for his mistakes Harry. We all know you are upset about Sirius his death but that is no reason for you to stop living. Please enjoy your holiday and try to forgive us._

_Yours Truly,_

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore 

Harry seethed at the letter as he received it. Now he was once again being forced to be here. Those worthless Muggles always making sure he never had a single happy memory! Always trying to make his life Hell and thinking they were doing everyone a favour by keeping the criminal out of the street by letting him do hard chores without relent.

He had seen Tonks several times during his hard chores. She had been watching him while he mowed the Dursley lawn and he had noticed her staring with a strange look as he had pulled off his shirt when it got too drenched in sweat to wear. Harry didn't know why she blushed and he didn't want to know what she might have thought while his shirt was off. He was sure that she had always paid close attention to him while she was on guard duty. He wondered why she always seemed to be so flushed whenever she appeared.

He had noticed Remus standing guard over him a few times and when he got to the store to pick up some Groceries he had actually bumped directly into a woman dressed in robes. He had wondered why SHE would be there but paid no attention to it. He quickly grabbed her wand from her robes and dragged her into a restaurant. He asked her to sit down at a table and she sat down. Then he sat down and looked at her. While it was extremely dangerous for him to be in HER presence it would be a feat to be calm and collected while dealing with her.

She stared at the Boy-Who-Lived. While she had a strict pureblood upbringing she also had seen the worst of Muggle society and the best. Her sister had been married to a Muggleborn wizard and her family had blasted Andromeda off the Family Tapestry. While she had killed numerous Muggles she still saw them as scum of the earth. SHE had once been nearly raped by a muggleborn wizard while she was at Hogwarts. She never had forgiven Muggles for that and had started killing them. Then there was her imprisoning in Azkaban and her escape fifteen years later. After that there was the battle at the ministry where she had been Crucioed by the boy that sat before her. She had wondered why the boy could cast an unforgivable on her but figured that it was because she had accidentally killed her favourite cousin Sirius.

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in front of Harry and he was doing nothing to her. He had seen the way she acted at the ministry and had come to the conclusion that she didn't want to kill Sirius and that it had been an accident. Nonetheless the curse that had sent Sirius behind the Veil was red and not the colour of an Unforgivable. Harry looked at Bellatrix and said:

"Bella what are you doing here? Were you sent by Tom to kill me or something? Or does the guy finally see that the old coot is trying to lure him into a trap?"

Bellatrix now paid rapt attention o the boy who sat before her and she spoke:

"How do you mean trap? Has the old man managed to deceive my Lord?"

Harry just smirked and said to her:

"You'll know when the time is right, darling."

With that he stood up from his chair and walked out of the restaurant leaving behind a bewildered Bellatrix who sat there gaping. She mentally summed up the situation: The Boy-Who-Lived warned her for a trap set by Dumbledore and was counting on it to be passed onto her Lord. He hadn't shown fear or even shouted at her that she had killed his godfather. Then he had called her darling. She was most confused about that bit. While she had expected an insult he had given her a compliment. To be called darling when bitch should be appropriate had completely thrown her off. She apparated back to the Dark Lords fortress still looking dishevelled.

Harry had now reached his family's home and he dreaded his return. They surely would be angry with him if he came home late. Suddenly he slipped and then fell directly at something soft which groaned as it hit the ground. Harry noticed that he was lying on top of a person cloaked in an Invisibility cloak and he got to his feet again without trouble. Then he looked at the invisible person and stuck out a hand to help the person to his or her feet. The invisibility cloak fell away and he looked directly at Severus Snape who was now glaring at him. Harry extended his hand and the greasy potions professor took it and Harry helped the older man to his feet. The man sneered at him and said:

"Potter how can you be so stupid. You must stay in the house at all times and not leave without a member of your family. I am sure they would be happy to escort his highness to a store or would you like to be carried there? We can't let Potter's feet become smudged by the dirt."

Harry had grown irritated by the man's rant and said to his Potions professor:

"Well then Professor I shall show you my relatives. I am sure they will be delighted to meet you. But wait just keep the cloak on, then you can see how I am treated by my family."

Snape sneered at Harry and said:

"Alright Potter. I shall come with you and see how your family treats you. Probably you are spoiled rotten by your family and they would gladly get you anything you desire."

Then the man put on the cloak again and Harry walked up to the front door and opened only to see Uncle Vernon come out of the kitchen and look at him while turning purple:

"FREAK GET HERE WITH THE GROCERIES AND MAKE US DINNER. YOU ARE LATE. THAT WILL MEAN TEN EXTRA WHIPPINGS FOR YOU TONIGHT FREAK!"

Harry nodded and said:

"Yes Uncle Vernon.

Harry had heard a small gasp escape from Snape his lips and he looked at where he though the potions professor to be and gave a look that clearly stated: Oh how wrong you were.

Then he followed his uncle into the kitchen where Dudley sat devouring several ice-creams while looking at a television. The fat blubber looked at Harry menacingly and stood up and when Harry didn't suspect it gave Harry a blow with his gigantic fists which sent Harry crashing into one of the cabinets. Harry felt something drip on his nose and saw that there was blood falling off his forehead. He looked at Dudley but then Vernon shouted:

"BOY ANOTHER TEN EXTRA WHIPPINGS THIS TIME WITH MY SPECIAL BELT!"

Harry began cooking dinner and after he was finished he was sent to the cupboard where he was forcibly pushed in by Vernon and locked. After a few minutes the cupboard was opened and a part of the Invisibility cloak was parted to let show the Potions Professor's face. The face was saddened and the man said to Harry:

"Potter I was wrong about you. How you could have survived with these Brutes around is truly astounding. I will get you out of here. I promise. Whether it would take going to Dumbledore or the Dark lord himself I WILL get you out of here."

Then he departed with a swish of his cloak. The front door opened then closed softly.

Later that night Harry had a vision of an Order meeting. Snape was trying to get Harry out of there but failed to do so by Dumbledore saying it was the best place for him to stay. Snape was about to bring up the abuse but Harry let his voice speak into the man's mind:

"Do not tell them what had happened to me. Dumbledore wants me to be his weapon. He won't see me as a normal human. Don't tell him about it please."

Then Harry's voice was gone and he noticed Nymphadora looking incensed that he wasn't allowed to come to Grimmauld Place. Harry looked at the rest of the Order faces and saw they were all in agreement with Dumbledore. Harry sent another thought to Snape and then watched as the man asked Nymphadora to come to his room for some personal enhancements. He watched as she refused but then he tried to send her a mental thought and it actually got through. He said her to agree to Snape's offer. Then he told Snape to tell her about the abuse.

The vision continued and Harry heard the Order's plans for him. They had decided to train his friends to guard him and not let him receive any training. Tonks was disagreeing with them but was overruled by Molly who said that Harry was far too young to learn how to fight and then Ron was too but at least he might be able to protect Harry. Harry snorted. Ron wasn't capable of very powerful magic but could be a good opponent.

Suddenly the vision stopped and he had some sort of strange dream. He dreamt that he was soaring in a place of pure white having two brilliant white wings. He thought about how wonderful it would be to create things as he was the Lord's most beautiful servant. But why not replace the LORD and become GOD? Why would he not be able to achieve perfection?

GOD cast him from heaven after he tried to throw GOD off his throne. He watched as his wings turned pure black as he fell to the hard cold ground. He looked at the world and saw that a domain was beneath it. It was filled with Demons but they were quickly defeated by him and they swore their allegiance to him as he vowed revenge against GOD.

He then remembered what he had been once. He had been Lucifer, the Lightbearer. He had led the platoon of heaven's finest guards and had been the leader of the rebel Angels and he strived to become GOD. But HE had seen through him and for his Pride he had been thrown from the high Heavens onto the Earth and into Hell. There he had established himself and the Prince of Darkness, the Fallen Angel. And there he had waged war on Heaven.

He had been killed but always had come back. Harry awoke with a gasp as he felt leather strike his back. He looked up to see uncle Vernon standing there above him with his belt in his hands. Harry looked as it was brought down again and then he suddenly snapped. He felt all the emotion beginning to overwhelm him and he felt the hatred he had fought for years to keep in control and not kill his uncle disappear. Harry's eyes became red and he stood up from the cupboard and crawled into the hall. There he stood upright while Vernon was rambling about freaks not being able to take their punishment. Harry looked at Vernon with his red eyes and he felt something being forced out of his back. A ripping sound was heard and as Harry looked backwards he saw two great black feathered wings coming out of his back. He looked at Vernon with red eyes and said:

"Vernon Dursley, you have sinned. For that I will return and drag your soul to the deepest depths of Hell where you will be tortured for eternity."

Petunia came to see what all the noise was and she let out a shocked gasp and said:

"Boy how can it be that you are an Angel? I have seen only Angels with pure white wings in the Holy Bible."

Harry looked at her and said:

"I am the Lightbearer. Cast from heaven and Fallen. My name is Lucifer."

Petunia let out a shriek as she had read in the bible that Lucifer had been the first of the Fallen Angels and that he was the Prince of Darkness, the epitome of Evil. She fainted and Harry cast an old Angelic spell to let them forget he was Lucifer and that he had gone out for the day to gather supplies for them. He did the same for Vernon and then went outside and in a crackle of dark lightning he was gone from privet Drive No.4. A few minutes later Mundungus Fletcher appeared on the scene and got to guard duty while mumbling about cheapskates.

Harry appeared outside a dark and ominous looking castle. Without making the slightest sound he went inside and his Muggle clothing changed to become armour which was pitch black with fresh red blood on it. He walked through the hallways and finally got to a throne room where a lot of people were gathered and he slammed open the door and strode into the room letting his black angel wings become bat-like Demonic wings and his blood red eyes seemed to emanate a strange light.

As the doors were slammed open every person in the room had their attention focused upon the person who stood there. There was a man sitting on a throne who seemed to resemble a snake as he was bald and had slits for nostrils. He was long and thin and had two red slanted eyes.

Harry laughed a chilling laugh and then strode to stand before Voldemort's throne. Then he looked up at the man and said:

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, do you wish for immortality? If so you must swear to be faithful to me and me alone."

Voldemort let out a bark of laughter and said:

"Well I don't know who you are but Lord Voldemort bows for no-one. _Crucio_!"

The spell slammed into Harry and he only felt a slight tickle in his bones. Then he talked:

"Well Tom there is no way you can kill me. Let us go into a private room where we can talk about things and make some ort of deal."

Lord Voldemort was not amused and he cast the Killing curse at Harry who just laughed as the green light seeped into his skin and was absorbed by him. Then he said:

"You disrespect me Mortal? You disrespect the Prince of Darkness? Let me rip you to shreds and feed them to the worst Demons of the great abyss. Then I will take your soul and bind it within some magical object so you will remain in servitude to the end of time."

Voldemort was now looking at Harry with wide eyes as Harry drew a sword that was hanging on his side. Then Harry stared chanting and the older man felt his soul being pulled into the sword. Within seconds the soul was ripped off its body and into the sword where searing pain awaited him as he continued to struggle to get free. Harry laughed and his hands began to transform into claws and then he jumped to the throne and started ripping Voldemort's soulless body into tiny shreds. Then he mumbled something inaudible to the crowd of spectators and the remains were encased in some sort of Orb which was whisked into a crack in the floor which had mysteriously appeared. Harry sat down at the throne and felt the Marks of the Death eater's react. He quickly seized the magic threatening to kill them and the magic quieted. The Dark Mark flared up briefly and then was replaced by a Pentagram.

Then there came a man through the doors dressed in Death Eater garb. He strode forward keeping his head bowed low and didn't see the man sitting on the throne. Then he spoke and it became clear that Severus Snape stood before Harry:

"Milord if I might ask of you that Potter will be removed from his residence. The boy has been abused by the Muggles and he might turn to our side Milord."

Harry smirked and said with the voice of Voldemort:

"Of course Severus. Now look up at me would you?"

Harry reverted his voice back to what it had been: a sound that struck fear into the hearts of people and watched as Severus reluctantly looked up at him to look at his Lord. Harry smiled and his red eyes betrayed a little mirth for a few seconds before becoming cold again:

"Well Severus your previous Master has already been taken care of. He didn't want to ally with me so I disposed of him. Although it was no hard feat to do so I have prevented every Death Eater from dieing by replacing Voldemort's Mark with mine. You all will serve me until Death or die now."

Most Death Eaters stared defiantly at him and Bellatrix was as foolish as to ask him:

"Who are you and why should we follow you? I must admit I am glad to be rid of the Master but how can we know that you won't treat us the same?"

Harry looked at the woman standing there defiantly and then he spoke:

"Well because you asked dear Bella. My name is Lucifer, Ruler of Hell and often called the Prince of Darkness by people. I have fought with heaven since I was Cast from it. I was the first of the Fallen. And I shall be the last to remain. You all now serve me."

The Death Eaters stared at Harry and Bellatrix had paled immensely and was now staring at him with shocked eyes. Harry stood up from his throne and in a flash he stood before her, his red eyes boring into her purple ones. She took a few steps back but Harry wouldn't let her. He just said:

"Well Bella just meet me after the meeting would you? I have something I want to talk with you about."

To the rest of the Death Eaters he said:

"You are all dismissed until I call you again. Severus please remain here as I want to ask you something."

Al got away from the room as fast as possible and apparated to their homes. Severus and Bellatrix remained in the room. Harry flashed back to his throne again and spoke:

"Severus I want to thank you for bringing my situation under the attention of the Death Eaters. Nobody must know who I am so I trust you keep it secret."

Then he turned to Bellatrix:

"Bella I need to know one thing: How do you feel about Harry James Potter?"

Bellatrix thought for a moment then answered:

"I feel strangely attracted to the boy. When I met him he actually seemed casual to me and friendly. I think I love him or something."

Harry smiled and said:

"Well Bella thank you for thinking about me."

Bellatrix paled and Harry reverted back to his original form although it was a little more toned then the boy he was before. He looked cool in the armour with his black hair matching the colour. Harry smiled at Bellatrix and in a flash stood before her and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised for a second but then fully gave in to the kiss and Harry felt her become aroused by his presence. Harry stopped the kiss but she apparently wanted more as she started to roam her hands over his body.

His green eyes widened just marginally as she started to let her hands roam over his face and stroke his hair. Harry looked at her and said to her at a caring and gentle tone:

"Bella, would you please stop that. I need to talk to Severus and then return to Privet Drive. But later I will see you again. I promise. And we'll have a raid tomorrow where my presence will be announced to the world."

Bella nodded sadly and moved away from the man. Harry looked at Severus and said to the man:

"I trust you not to divulge any information about be being the Dark Prince? Or else I would have to eliminate you and I wouldn't like to eliminate you as you could help me."

Severus nodded and said:

"I owe that to you for being wrong about you for five years. But now please tell me one thing: Are you really the Prince of Darkness or did you just try to impress the Death eaters."

Harry smirked and said to Severus:

"Would you like me to summon up something from hell so you can see for yourself?" Yes? Okay then."

With a snap of his finger a woman appeared out of thin air. She was dressed in very tight leather clothing that was reminiscent of an SM outfit. Two bat wings stuck out of her back and she was looking around in bewilderment as if she had been ripped from her natural environment.

Then her eyes wandered to Harry and she sank to her knees:

"Master Lucifer how can I serve?"

Harry looked at Severus and said:

"You want her?"

Severus just stared at her and then slowly nodded. Harry looked at the Succubus he had pulled from Hell and said to her:

"Follow this man and make him experience the full powers of your kind. And if you are at it please return to Hell as soon as you are finished. And no soul eating. He is too valuable for that. Let him experience pleasure like only you can give. Have fun."

The woman's mouth curved into a seductive smile and she darted towards Severus and grabbed him by the robes then hoisted him on her shoulder and scanned his mind for his room. Then she took off with a stunned Severus on her shoulders. When she reached the door Severus had enough time to say:

"Thank you Potter."

And then the doors closed behind the pair and Harry smiled at Bellatrix:

"Well I have to go now dear. See ya later."

Then he flashed out leaving behind Bellatrix who returned to her rooms.

Harry morphed back into his normal form and looked at the sword. Then he said to the sword which held Voldemort's soul:

"Well Voldie. It seems that this will be your prison for eternity. I might release you for some advice about the world of today but don't hope that you can escape me."

Then he went through Magnolia Drive where he had flashed to and reached Privet Drive. Harry smirked as he saw several Order members swarming around the house. He leisurely strolled up to the house and was promptly greeted by Dumbledore who was apparently upset that his weapon had gone away from his guardians. He let the man rant for a while and then marched inside where he was confronted by Molly and Arthur Weasley. Harry didn't even hear the rant that came from Miss Weasley's mouth nor did he acknowledge what he would do. There was only one thing on his mind and that was to get some rest. As he leaned against the wall he felt the pull of sleep tugging on his eyes. Harry looked at the Weasleys and saw that Miss Weasley had stopped ranting and was now looking at him with curiosity.

He went up to his room onto to find Tonks looking at it with curiosity in her eyes.

Harry saw Tonks and he tapped her on the shoulder. She let out a shriek and turned and tripped on something then he got the full weight of the woman on him which left them in a rather strange position. He was lying on his back with her lying between his legs, her head very close near his private parts.

Harry got to his feet and looked at her. She had bright green hair with purple eyes. Harry started laughing and she looked at him as if he were crazy. Harry quickly explained:

"You looked so much like your aunt I couldn't help but laugh. While you don't have an insane look about you. Might I suggest you change your eyes to red and your hair to black? That would give them all a scare."

With a mischievous smile on his face he started morphing his face and soon he had bright red eyes and hair was starting to recede back into his skull. Then the bright red eyes flared and became hateful. His skin began to turn scaly and his lose began to warp until it became two flat nostrils like a snake. Then Lord Voldemort stared back at Tonks. They were inside Harry's room and Tonks made her hair become long and black and she let her fingers become clawed. She looked at Harry and he said:

"Let's go."

And they walked out of the room they saw the Order talking to the Dursleys who were not amused by it. Harry smirked and then asked Tonks to make a sound which sounded like apparating. She did so and the Order turned. Most members got pale as they saw the two standing there behind them. Harry smiled and said with the voice of Lord Voldemort:

"Hello pathetic Order. I welcome you here in this house where you shall meet your doom."

Tonks played her part perfect as she said:

"Well pathetic morons you can't even protect a simple child. How would that go down by the rest of the world if Harry were to somehow die? We would rejoice and me and my husband would take over the world."

Harry kissed Tonks on the mouth and he actually saw several Order members go pale and greenish in the face before spilling their lunches on the floor. Harry smirked at them then said:

"Would you like to join me here Molly? I could always need some help in conquering the world."

Said woman flushed and shouted that she would never join him. Harry looked at the Order and then started laughing so hard that tears came from his eyes. He shifted back in his normal scruffy 15 year old form and smiled at the Order and said at a cheerful tone:

"Tricked you!"

Then he grabbed Tonks her head and gave her a kiss full on the lips. Then he darted out of the house leaving behind a very confused Tonks. Then Molly Weasley started shouting at Tonks:

"HOW DARE YOU LET HIM KISS YOU! DUMBLEDORE HAS SET A CONTRACT FOR HIM TO BE WED TO GINNY AS SOON AS SHE IS OUT OF SCHOOL AND HE'D BETTER MARRY HER. STOP TEMPTING HIM YOU SCARLET WOMAN!"

Tonks bore the brunt of the rant of Molly Weasley while Arthur tried to calm his wife down. When Molly had calmed down enough to regain herself and she apparated out.

Harry stood outside of Privet Drive and had listened to the conversation. Him marrying Ginny? Not bloody likely since all the girl did was follow him around. Now he knew why she did that. She had adored him just because she knew he was going to marry her one day. Harry knew about magical contracts. They couldn't be broken by any action of the participant and would only be disbanded by the death of one of the people under the contract. Harry thought for a second. If he as Lucifer re-emerged then Harry Potter wouldn't exist. Lucifer being from hell as he has had made sure that no binding magic could trap him somewhere. But Harry was still acknowledging himself as Harry and thus had not fully wanted to accept himself being Lucifer. While he might be a cold and uncaring bastard on the battlefield he still had emotions. And now at the moment they were shock and anger. Shock about the revelation that he had to get married to Ginny and anger at the old man for making decisions behind his back

He decided not to dwell on this much longer and when he saw Dumbledore the first thing he said to the old man was:

"Snape is having a great time. Be less hard on him then you usually are and I think that he even might be willing to tell what has happened."

Harry left the Headmaster standing there confused and Harry headed inside where he started to cook dinner for the Dursley's. The Order had left after ten minutes of making sure that Harry remained at Privet Drive. Harry could imagine the looks on the Order members if they saw Snape after his small encounter with the Succubus. It always left a smile linger on the faces of the men if they survived. Harry knew the potions master would survive because the man had survived much in his life.

Then they departed leaving Harry there all alone. Harry smiled and went to cook dinner for the Dursleys. As they were generally mean to him again he smiled as they hurled insults at him. It was not a smile made of ignorance. No it was far from that. It was a cruel smirk that showed the evil within Harry's soul. While Lucifer controlled Hell he was still Harry in this life and thus he had to obey some rules. But as Harry was Lucifer he also got his powers meaning that he could teleport and use wandless magic. Harry was beaten again but this time he bore it with gritted teeth knowing that retribution would be dealt.

He went to sleep in the cupboard and knew it was one day before his birthday.

When the clock sounded twelve he thought:

"Now is my birthday. I wonder what will happen today seeing as I caused such a ruckus yesterday. For now let's just rest."

Then a searing pain shot through him and he opened the door and stepped out of the cupboard. He cast a wandless silencing charm and felt pain shoot through his body, he felt himself changing into what had been once his body in the form he had when cast from Heaven. Black angel wings came once again from his back and his eyes became red once again. Another change began to appear and the black Angel wings began to morph into demonic wings making them look even scarier then they had before in Voldemort's throne room. Claws were formed as blood began to pour from the wounds that were made as his wings formed and the skin of his hands was ripped apart as the claws came out. Harry felt like his veins had become ice and he felt like fire and ice were flowing through his heart. He felt the pain come to him and let out a scream that was muffled by the silencing charm.

His armour appeared on his body and his hair grew wilder then ever. Harry gained the knowledge of Lucifer as he merged with his past life. Suddenly he got an idea. He might be cast from heaven but that didn't mean he couldn't visit some one there. He just had to be careful with not being seen by an Angel.

With a dark smirk lingering on his mouth he teleported himself to the Gates of Heaven before making a glamour on himself to look like the non fallen Lucifer. He was met by a man who was holding a book and as the man saw him and let him through. As soon as Harry entered through the gate his normal appearance became visible again and he hurried through Heaven to the part where he knew that they kept the souls of the deceased.

As he arrived there he saw millions of people there. Harry smirked and shouted aloud:

"I AM LOOKING FOR LILY AND JAMES POTTER! MISTER SIRIUS BLACK ALSO NEEDS TO COME HERE!"

There were people coming through the mass and soon they stood before Harry. They didn't recognise him at first seeing as his eyes were still red and he still had the demonic features. He morphed back into his norm al human form and Sirius hugged him. Lily and James were left standing and Harry looked at them:

"Hi mum, hi dad. How's it going? Feeling fine in heaven? Or should I send you to hell?"

Lily's eyes went wide and she hugged Harry thereby nearly crushing Sirius. It seemed being dead hadn't diminished Lily's strength one bit and Harry nearly squeaked as he was subjected to a hug that was almost on par with a heavy press.

As soon as Lily had stopped hugging Harry, Harry and Sirius had to collect their breath and touch their ribs to try and make sure that they weren't broken. Harry looked at Lily:

"Would you like to come back to earth mum? I can think of a way you two might be able to come back to life. Anyway Sirius I have found a way for you to return to life again and it might hurt a little bit but I am sure it will work. Are you with me?"

Sirius and Lily nodded but James said to Harry:

"No you will not take my bitc…your mother Harry."

Harry had noticed the slip-up and then prodded at James his mind and quickly got some data out of it. He knew now that James hadn't been such a nice guy after all. It seemed Severus was right about that. Harry gave James a cold glare:

"If she wants to come with me to Earth, James then she will come with me to Earth. That I swear upon the Fallen Angel Lucifer."

An Angel that was nearby gasped and flew to Harry and landed and said:

"You swore an oath on the Fallen One? That is illegal my child. No dead person should swear upon the soul of that damned thing."

Harry looked at the angel and saw that the angel looked remarkably like Percy Weasley. Harry smiled and said:

"Well it seems that I am not dead yet. I'm still alive you see. Look up Harry James Potter in your book of Souls, Mischa and you'll see that I am not listed here."

The angel Mischa looked in his white book and said:

"Harry James Potter. Destined to die on…Hey wait there is no date of death listed here. How could that be? And how did you know my name? "

Harry smirked:

"Well Mischa I know some relevant data which might be useful to your pitiful GOD. Lord Voldemort is dead now and his soul is trapped within the Sword of Darkness. Lord Lucifer now rules in his place and nobody will be able to stop him this time. Not even the Archangel Michael will be able to stop him as he corrupts the hearts of the innocent. "

The angel was staring at Harry and said with his eyes wide:

"I must go warn GOD."

Harry lifted his wand and cast an obliviate on Mischa (darkness powered Obliviate… don't we all love them?) before talking to his mother:

"Well mum if you are still willing to come with me I would be delighted to let you become alive again. And James I wish you a good afterlife with your sluts. Goodbye all."

Then he turned and started to walk out of the area. Then a resounding smack was heard and a cry of pain from James. Then another sound was heard and Harry turned around long enough to see James coming at him with a Seraphic weapon. Harry wasted no time and he batted the weapon out of the dead mans hands and gave a punch directly into the man's head which knocked him out. Then he looked at Lily and said:

"Follow me Mum. I'll get you some good body or I might just resurrect your old one if you still want it."

Harry grabbed Sirius by his shoulder and put his hand around Lily's waist then he absorbed their souls into him for storage and then morphed back into his non fallen form and passed the Gates of Heaven again. Then he descended back to Privet Drive and saw no Order people around. Thinking it to be safe to go he quickly teleported to the Department of Mysteries and stood in the Death Chamber. There were some Unspeakables around who all drew their wands as he teleported in, then lowered them as they saw an angel descend and walk into the Veil of Death.

In the Veil Harry saw a man lying on the floor. Harry made Sirius soul flow into the body and was rewarded with seeing Sirius take his first breath after being dead for some time. Harry smiled and gathered Sirius in his arms and then walked out into a madhouse. Unspeakables were running around like headless chickens and some Order members were present. Harry smiled and turned into energy only to reappear at a Graveyard before a tombstone where Lily Potter was written on. Harry conjured up a spade and started digging through layers of dirt until he reached a coffin. As he opened it he noticed that the body of Lily Potter was still in pristine condition. He let Lily her soul flow into her body and watched as emerald eyes opened and stared at him. Harry looked at her and she spoke to him:

"Did you live with Sirius while I was dead?"

Harry shook his head negatively and said to her:

"No. I'll show you where I lived."

Then with a flash he and Sirius and Lily were gone from the Graveyard and the hole was closed and the dirt disappeared immediately.

They appeared on privet Drive No.4 and Harry opened the door. He glanced on the clock and saw that it was nearly three o'clock and Harry let them sit down in the living room on Vernon's expensive couch. Then he started to explain his life with the Dursleys. At the time he was finished it was six o'clock and a shout rang out from the kitchen:

"FREAK GO MAKE BREAKFAST FOR US AND DUDDERS!"

Harry noticed his mother stiffen a little and he shouted back:

"Go to hell you old whore. I have guests here and if you want your whale of a son to eat then let him make Breakfast for himself. And let the Walrus get something to eat too. Maybe you would like to be his dessert!"

After a few seconds Vernon Dursley came through the hall and entered the Living room where he was greeted with two wands pressed to two parts of his body- one between the eyes and one near his private parts. The older Dursley male nearly fainted as he saw the escaped murderer sitting in his living room staring at him. The wand near his private parts was held by a stunning redheaded woman.

After a few minutes a thin bony woman came into the room and gasped as she saw the redheaded witch:

"Freak how did you come back to life?"

Lily looked at her sister with her green eyes taking on a hard edge in them and she said:

"Well Petunia I seem to have been granted a wish by an Angel. Heaven was nice but to be alive again makes me really appreciate it. You should have seen the shock on God's face when he saw us leave. It was hilarious. His Fallen Angel leading two pure souls out of Heaven and restoring them to their bodies. Must have been quite some shock to them. And now get us some breakfast or I will turn you and your fat husband into mice. Come on, get to moving your bony carcass around Petunia."

The thin woman had paled as her sister ranted at her and Harry smirked darkly as he took in the scene. The sister turning against her sister who always belittled her. Harry looked at Lily with a new light. She might be his mother but to him she was just another girl. His soul was after all Millennia's old and would continue to exist for quite some time. Harry looked as his mother tore into her sister and made the woman quiver in fear. Then his aunt went to the kitchen and pans were heard clattering as there was made breakfast. Sirius yawned and said:

"I haven't have had food since I died. I'm starved!"

Harry looked at Sirius and sighed:

"Seems that you think with your stomach again Sirius. Let's go get breakfast."

They moved to the kitchen where Dudley sat on two chairs supporting his bulk and looking with amazement at his mother who was busy cooking a meal fit for four persons.

Lily sat down next to Harry and Sirius sat next to Dudley who squeaked as he recognised the man from the television. The supposed escapee killer sat next to him. His little piggy eyes widened as Sirius drew a wand and magicked up some drink for himself. Sirius looked at Dudley and said at a gentle tone:

"You want something Dudley?"

Then Harry whispered something in the man's ear and Sirius his face contorted to a look of anger:

"Forget about getting you food boy. The way you have treated Harry makes me want to rip you to bloody shreds and then dispose of them by feeding them to a hellhound."

Harry looked at Sirius and said:

"Did I just get you from Heaven just to annihilate my cousin? Well Sirius I seem to think that I have the right to discern their fate. Maybe I should let them meet with some of the lower Demons who might rip out their spines and use them to play hockey with. Remember that I am still Lucifer, the Fallen One and ruler of Hell."

Then Petunia served dinner and Lily smiled at her sister and said:

"I never thought you could be persuaded to make me breakfast. It seems you now respect our authority."

Harry, Sirius and Lily started eating Breakfast with Harry telling them about what had happened while they were dead. Harry looked at Sirius and said:

"Would you like to join the Death Eaters Sirius? I could always need somebody with a charismatic attitude. You always seem to be able to rally people behind you. And please don't be angry at Bella please. She is quite dear to me. Once her husband is dead I might even consider marrying her. I wonder how much magic a person can have inside of him before they combust due to it destroying them from within."

Sirius flashed Harry a grin and said:

"If you are leading the Death Eaters then I'll join you. If Voldie still leads them I won't."

Harry smiled and said:

"Well Tom has been taken care of. Want to look at my room for ten years?"

Harry let them to the cupboard and let them look inside and Lily let out a growl as she saw the writing on the wall:

_Harry Potter's room_

Sirius was the first to speak:

"The bastards let you live in this small cupboard! I would kill them if I weren't needed to be stealthy."

Harry flashed them a wry grin:

"Now look at the bedroom I got while I attended Hogwarts before I was stowed in the cupboard again."

Then he led them upstairs and they entered Harry's bedroom which was once again filled with Dudley's toys. Harry looked around and banished the toys with a wave of his hand. Then he looked at Lily and said:

"Well Mum I shall give you a small glimpse of what I am capable of. Would you like to enter my service and stand next to my throne at the lowest depth of Hell? Would you take a part of my power and become one of my most trusted? Would you sell me your soul so you can remain at my side?"

Then he changed into his full Demonic form with his claws shining in the light. Lucifer looked at his mother who bore him into the world and saw that she was advancing upon him and stood before him and reached out and touched his claws and let her hands glide over the weapons that could slice through skin with ease. Lucifer smirked as his mother answered:

"Yes Harry or Lucifer if you want to be called that. I would like to you next to your throne and do whatever you desire. I would do everything for you. Everything you could probably imagine I would do for you only to get revenge for what my husband has done to me and I…"

Suddenly she let out a startled gasp and pain flared through her body. Suddenly there was a ripping sound and two white wings stuck out of her back. Lucifer smiled and said:

"Then you shall Fall mother of mine. I love you and would gladly help you get revenge on the bastard that fathered me."

Then Harry sent a great deal of power at his mother whose wings started to turn black and finally she stood there wearing black wings. Sirius was staring at Lily with wide eyes taking in the fact that she was now without the upper part of her robes with delight. Harry quickly conjured up a top for her and made it cover her breasts then glared at Sirius and said:

"Stay away from my mother or I will let you undergo tortures unknown to mankind for thousands of years."

Sirius gulped and Harry said:

"Now look at this."

Then he drew his sword and plunged it into the floor and immediately a man with two red eyes stood there glaring at Harry. Lord Voldemort was not happy about being trapped inside a sword where you could only feel pain and torture every second of your existence there. Nonetheless was it enjoyable to be summoned back into the real world.

Harry looked at Voldemort and said:

"This is proof that I have defeated the Dark lord. His soul is now mine and is within my control he can never escape from his prison and can only do so if I order it of my free will."

Then he got the sword out of the floor and watched as Voldemort was absorbed in it again and watched as the older man changed into wisps of smoke which were absorbed by the blade.

Then he heard a sound and a few cracks outside Privet Drive he looked out of the window and saw the Weasleys standing there accompanied by Dumbledore and some Order members. Harry snarled as he saw them and transformed back into his fifteen year old scrawny form. Then he looked at Lily and said:

"Will those wings back in mum if you would. I don't think Dumb Old Whore would like it if you showed them to him. He might think you were an angel sent to claim his soul."

Lily smiled and she did so and Harry watched as the wings receded into her back. He heard the Order members come into privet Drive and heard Vernon shout that the freak was upstairs. So his small magical tweaking with the Dursley's memories had paid off. They wouldn't remember about him threatening them and they wouldn't remember about Lily and Sirius being alive.

There was a small knock on the door and Remus Lupin's voice was heard:

"Harry? Are you inside? I am coming in now okay?"

The door opened and Remus stepped inside. Lily and Sirius had hid in the shadows as to surprise the Marauder. Harry grinned at Remus who looked momentarily confused and said:

"Harry I understand that you are grieving for Sirius but he died as he wanted to Harry. He did say once that he wanted to die for you and that he did."

Harry was now laughing as Remus his hair was now an emerald green and started changing colours from pink to black. Then Harry said to Remus:

"I haven't been grieving for Sirius, Remus. I just know he is alright wherever he is. Padfoot stop changing Moony's hair or else I will make it hurt in a very sensitive spot."

Remus turned around and was promptly bowled over by an enthusiastic Sirius who was hugging the man with his strength. Remus just looked at Sirius for a few seconds before fainting.

Harry smiled and wandlessly brought the man to consciousness again. Sirius was still hugging Remus and had no intention of letting go but Harry nudged him and whispered in his ear:

"If you want to live then release him."

Sirius let Remus go who was gasping for air by now. Remus looked at Sirius and Harry smiled:

"I got him from a place called Heaven. Seems that I managed to get there without being dead. How I did it I don't know but here he is. And I met my parents. Hmmm you didn't mention my mum was an exhibitionist. And dad was just a jerk. He left mum for some other chick."

Remus looked at Harry with wide eyes:

"You actually saw them? And how do you mean that James left Lily. They were pretty much in love if you ask me."

Then Lily came out of the shadows and looked at Remus then sneaked up on him and turned his hair black with red spots in it.:

"Hi Remmy did you miss me?"

Remus stared as the redheaded woman sat on the bed and smiled at him with an innocent smile. Harry smirked and said:

"Well mum, there still is a spot free over here. Just sit please."

She looked at him and walked over to him and sat down on his lap and looked him into the eyes and said:

"Can you handle me? You think you can? Or are you just some worthless son with no self-control?"

A muscle twitched in Harry's face and he grabbed her head and brought his lips to hers and kissed her forcefully. Sirius and Remus were staring at them and Harry said to them:

"Have you never seen a kiss before?"

Remus his mouth opened and closed and Lily said:

"Well at least you got your father's talent for kissing. The bastard is now probably off fucking some slut up there."

Remus looked at Lily and then looked at Harry who just gave a smirk to him and Remus being the normally calm person he was fainted at the sight of Harry kissing his mother as his brain had finally processed the information.

Harry's eyes looked at Remus his unconscious form and with a quick muttered enervate by Sirius who had grabbed Remus his wand Remus looked at the people in the room. Remus looked at Harry who had made his hair have blood red streaks in it. The contrast of the blood red and the black made it seem as if Harry's hair had been drenched in blood and it had been washed very sloppily making just a part of it clean and leaving blood throughout it.

Harry looked at Remus and said:

"You here to pick me up Remus? Excuse my guests I got them from a special place in my dreams."

Remus stared at Lily and Sirius. Then he started to cry and within the space of a millisecond he was hugging Sirius with a death grip. Harry just looked at them and summoned his battle gear around him. The air started to hum with dark magic and armour appeared on Harry. It was a pure black with blood clinging to it. Harry let out his wings and he felt the freedom once again as he felt like he hadn't Fallen from heaven.

Remus stared at the figure that stood in front of him all decked out in armour which emanated Dark Energy and with two black demon wings coming out of his back. Harry was looking at him with blood red eyes. A demonic grin played around his lips and Remus Lupin felt afraid at the crimson gaze as it bored into him.

Harry felt his darker nature overtake him and her looked at Remus as he smiled evilly at the werewolf. Harry felt the power he had once held while he was still one of the angels all around the werewolf and to Harry's horror he realised that the werewolf in Remus was chained by ancient Light magic. It would only come out when the moon was full because then the link between Earth and Hell was at its maximum potency. Apparently there were some safeguards on werewolves set by God

With a growl he snapped the chains and watched as Remus began to transform into a werewolf. It looked like it had been successful as Remus looked around and whined a little. Harry grinned and said:

"I freed you from the werewolf curse. Now you are just a wolf animagus. It doesn't matter very much to me but I just had to free you from those chains that were set upon the werewolf race by God."

With the word God a snarl came out of his mouth and his eyes flashed dangerously. Then he seemingly calmed down and then said:

"Lets go to the Order HQ. Lily, Sirius I trust you to keep my Milis Militis Diabolos in check. Just order them to do some terrorising. Remus lets go down."

Remus could only stare at the son of his best friend and nodded and went down to greet Dumbledore again.

When they arrived downstairs Harry immediately noted that the Weasleys were all assembled there with Ron and Hermione standing close to each other. Immediately deducing that a relationship had formed and other things had happened between the two was jus so evident in their stance that Harry didn't need the knowledge of their betrayal to him that he had picked up earlier.

Harry acted like a depressed fifteen year old and then said that it hurt so much that Sirius was dead. Hermione hugged him gently as to comfort him and he saw Ron casting a dark look at him. Harry mentally grinned. They had a taint of a divine aura around them. That could only mean that the old fool was going to try something with the celestial beings.

Remus didn't believe that Harry could be such a good actor. He had been so stunned at looking at the kid that he had almost forgotten to make several things clear to the Dursleys. With a predatory s mile on his face he made his way towards Lily's sister Petunia who stood shakily in the kitchen being surrounded by her husband and her son. Remus smile just got creepier and he said:

"I heard you weren't treating Harry very well Petunia. What would Lily say if she were alive? She probably would be pissed off enough to use the Unforgivables. Then she'd just kill your husband and your son too. Just to eradicate any trace of you ever living."

Remus his smile had gotten werewolfish in nature and it almost seemed like his eyes had turned golden again and shone with bloodlust. Petunia shivered at the glare and Harry disentangled himself from Hermione and Ginny to go over to the Dursleys and went to Remus and whispered in his ear:

"Don't kill them yet. I think I could still use Petunia to do something for me."

Harry smiled devilishly as he looked at the Dursley's and they weren't comforted by the cruel smile at all. Harry looked like some deranged murdered as he smiled at them. Harry managed to say before he might succumb to his anger and lust for vengeance:

"See you later…"

Harry could feel how the scene had changed now that he was going back to Grimmauld Place. Soon, he'd be able to shed his disguise and take the Throne of Hell once again. It would only be a matter of time until he'd be able to make his identity known once again.

Lucifer looked at the way that the Weasleys seemed to be buzzing around him, grinning at the way that they seemed to busy themselves with his health. He spotted Fred and George looking at him, feeling up to some mischief.

"Fred, George, how pleasant it is to see you... here…"

He looked at the twins, who looked at him with twin expressions of mischief on their faces and then smiled as one and huddled around him, whispering something in his ears that made him smile. They had been concocting a plan to make some chaos, something that he could like…

When he appeared on Grimmauld place, courtesy of Mister Weasley, he noticed that it seemed to be less dusty then before, that there seemed to be no movement, until that illusion was shattered as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore appeared from a door, beckoning to Harry the latter did. Harry looked at the old man and then complied to his wishes. He smiled to himself and then followed the man through the door, into the hall and then to another door, which led to a previously unnoticed room, which had been decorated with some crosses, rosaries and other Christian things.

"Harry, my dear boy, how are you? I've allowed the Weasleys to retrieve you so you could do a little thing for us. Don't worry, you'll still be able to fight against Lord Voldemort and avenge Sirius his death. His death was the fault of Bellatrix Lestrange, you shouldn't blame yourself for it."

Harry looked at the old man for a second, then acting like a lost teenager, he lowered his eyes and then spoke softly, murmuring something about missing Sirius so terribly and that he wanted to make the oen responsible for it pay. Dumbledore nodded and said.

"There was a prophecy about the Bearer of the Light coming to aid us and defeat the other side. Please Harry, what I am about to ask you is no easy choice. I have recently come into contact with the Seraphim, the angelic order of GOD and they have offered to make one of our members into a Seraphim, making any sin of them rendered null and void, serving GOD for eternity and bring around a paradise on earth."

Harry looked at Dumbledore with shock. They were willing to forget whatever he had sinned for and allow him back into heaven? What was this? Some sort of ploy to make him into the icon of the light… but wait, wasn't he the Lightbearer? This way he could become at least semi-angelic once again, making another Great War occur once more…

"I accept. Call forth those angels and get this show on the road. I will be the Bearer of the Light…"

Softer, to himself, he whispered.

"Once again…"

It was done within a moment. One moment, there had been nothing inside the holy circle, then a figure with wings spanning nearly the entire room had appeared, emanating an aura of holiness. It took all he had not to cry out in pain, instead being forced on his knees. He was the one that was next to GOD, HIS most beautiful angel…

"Micheal."

The name was nearly hissed out, but it still hung in the air, as the divine being turned towards him and looked at him and then at the old man.

"Is this the one that you wish to have the Divine power?"

Lucifer looked at Micheal and a feral grin came on his face. His hands clenched together as he looked at Micheal and said to the Archangel the words he wanted to say.

"Summon Seraphia, the Seraphim."

Micheal looked at him for a moment, apparently thinking about it, Harry cringing as the light emanating from Micheal became intense. With a bright light, the Seraphim appeared within the room, another archangel following her, Gabriel.

"Bless this child with the holy power of GOD, our creator."

Those words were all that was needed as Lucifer could feel the holy power of GOD flowing through him once more, the energy being enough to make him feel very uncomfortable. His black wings came from his back, making blood and flesh fly against the wall behind him as his armour materialised, becoming holy once again, a breastplate made from the purest gold, gauntlets embedded with diamonds and light stones, radiating a holy aura. The change did not last as one half of his body had its hair turned blonde, the other keeping the hair black, the armour turning demonic once again, one wing becoming pristine white once again, making him look at everyone with a grin on his face.

"**FINALLY, THE POWER OF GOD IS MINE! NOW, FACE ME, THE FALLEN ANGEL, LUCIFER THE LIGHTBRINGER!"**

There was much screaming…

* * *

Well, do you guys like it? I hope it is liked… bible people, people who believe in gods other then the Christian one, people who don't believe in anything… don't be offended…

Leave me a review… I'm probably the first one that has tried to do this, and if not so, then I'm the first one to make Harry into an evil Lucifer… now, a question… should I leave it at this, or just make another chapter for this?

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
